I Think I'm Falling
by EtsukoNino
Summary: [written for Muse’s Valentine’s Contest] Syaoran thinks about his problem. [set before series]


AN: Written for the _Muse's Valentine's Contest_

… If you've read my 'fic Even the Cherry Tree, you'll see that this 'fic is kinda familiar.–laugh- I had a request to do Syaoran's part. I was thinking about adding it to that 'fic but... this was a different story! Aigoo...I'd have to explain how my mind works for it to make sense, and Dear Saint Flippy, that would not be cool. it's complicated, so don't make me explain.

Sorry if it isn't that great… I'm writing despite my writer's block.

title: I Think I'm Falling

rating: K

summary: Syaoran thinks about his "problem."

setting: Clow set before series

Disclaimer: _Me_? Own **Tsubasa**? Heh... that's funny...

* * *

_A princess falls asleep after eating cursed apples... The only thing that can wake her up; is true love's first kiss… Sakura._

_Wait… Sakura?_

_This can't happen!_

"Ow!" Syaoran yelped as he sat up in his cot. He raised his hand to his mouth coughing into the palm of his hand. _What was this?_ He thought, tasting a salty metallic taste in his mouth. In his hand he could see blood. The researcher frowned, leaning back on his cot.

_Again?_

This was the third night in the row where Syaoran had awoken in the middle of the night after biting his own tongue in his sleep. It was all so strange and stupid, he was embarrassed of himself. After all, how is it that one is able to bite oneself in his sleep?-!

_You're not stupid…_

A voice inside his head pointed out.

Syaoran shut his eyes tight as if to block out the annoying voice in his head.

_You know why you wake up like this…_

Shut up… Go away… Syaoran screamed mentally, pulling the covers over his head. He was so… uncomfortable. His cot in his tent at the Clow Ruins… he had been so used to it before. Why was he suddenly so uncomfortable?

_It isn't the bed that's making you uncomfortable either._ The voice drawled on.

Jump off a cliff. Was all Syaoran could think as he tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. The blankets were scratchy, the pillow was too soft, the moonlight shining from outside was in his eye…

_You'd die too. I am you conscience after all._

He couldn't take it any more; he sat up in his bed, throwing his pillow at the cloth wall. For a second he regretted it, what if his tent caved in on him now? He let out a relieved sigh as his tent stood upright.

Pulling his worn out cloak over his shoulder, the archaeologist made his way outside. It was so much cooler at night then in the morning… It was almost as if he had moved somewhere else over night.

He never did like the night… It was so calm… So peaceful… So… quiet… It gave him time to think. And ever since he had come to Clow… whenever he had time to think, he always ended up like _this_. Irritated.

_So… Let's talk… Hi. I'm your conscience. What's wrong with you?_

Syaoran twitched. When did his conscience become such a pain? Nonetheless, he thought of an answer. It was so simple… but… He didn't want to give the simple one… Should he give the simple answer… he would be accepting _that_.

He decided to wait before he answered. He walked around the camp, hearing the snores and sleep-talk moans from the sleeping workers. He should be asleep too… A dark shadow overcame him and he looked up. The Clow Ruins… This is why… they came here. This is how… everything started.

He came here with his 'father' to do research on the Clow Ruins. The King of this country was very kind… So was their daughter… Princess Sakura. Her brother, who was now King of Clow… left much to be desired, but that was a different story.

_Ah! First step, identifying the problem! _

What problem?

_Princess Sakura._

His heart skipped a beat, his stomach went empty he focused even harder on the Ruins.

_Now _why_ is she a problem?_

She isn't a problem…

_Oh yeah… She's only just haunting your dreams, causing you many a sleepless night, and always on you mind…_

Syaoran felt like he was going insane. "That's not it." He thought out loud. He looked above the ruins, seeing a part of the castle. There were still several lights on… _and there was a person on one of the balconies!_

Was it Sakura? Was she watching the Ruins? _Was she thinking of him?_ Was she---…

He quickly turned away, kicking at the sand. "Don't think that!" He whispered madly at himself. Why was his mind playing games with him now?

_Why?_ His conscience sneered.

_Because she's a princess! It would never… could never happen!_ Syaoran hissed, shaking his head miserably.

_That didn't stop Cinderella._

I don't have time for Fairy Tales…

_Doesn't stop you from dreaming about them…_

Syaoran swore, this conscience was his conscience. It was just so… so… annoying!

_I know what you're thinking… But at least we're making progress. Now, one more time, what's wrong?_

The archaeologist looked up at the palace once more, seeing that the light in the balcony was now off. Seeing the lightless room made his heart ache. He had a feeling it was Sakura's…

"I…" He began. He was choking on his words. He didn't want to say it! It could never happen! Don't even think about it! No… don't… Please don't think about it… You'll just get hurt later on… And the entire time his conscience was cursing at those thoughts, telling _them_ to jump off a cliff.

Slowly, the words began to form in his mouth. One by one… they came out.

"I think I'm in love…"

He winced as a sharp pain filled his head. Head ache… figures… now of all times…

"_I think I'm in love with S-Sakura…"_

And from behind the ruins… came the first rays of morning light.

* * *

_I think I'm FALLiNG for YOU Lotsa Love on Valentines Y'all -heart-_

* * *

AN: Why does Syaoran and Sakura's consciences have to be such a pain in my 'fics? –laugh- I know _my_ conscience is like that. Example? When writing this 'fic, my mind kept on wanting to change some things (by a lot) and I'm all, 'No! Gotta keep it PG-13!" -weak laugh- Syaoran fighting with himself reminds me of CCS Syaoran fighting with Kero... lol.  
Once again, sorry if it isn't that great. Writing despite writer's block and the etc. But I have good news! While writing this I got ideas for two(2) new TRC 'fics. -nods head sagely- Anways R&R 


End file.
